Win other thing
by PaulaandDaniela
Summary: - Don t be disappointed, maybe you didn t win the challange, but you win other thing...- sorry for my grammar but it is my firist fic in english


This is my firist fic in english so it will have a LOT of bad grammar, I don´t know which pokémon are in Kotone´s team, I will put my favorite team

-Silver!!- Kotone yelled while running towards him.

Silver as always was about to push Kotone away from his way but her pokemons "Lana" ("wool" Ampharos) and "Garra"("claw" Weavile) push him away from her trainer.

-stupid pokemons- whisper Silver and turned his sight towards Kotone that was looking at him with a big grin.

-I need to go to "The lake of Rage"- was everything that come out of the red-haired boy before fly away thanks to his Crobat.

Kotone let out a sad sigh and sit in the grass, her Ampharos lick her cheeck for comfort her and Garra hug her.

-Silver is always like that... I will never be able to talk to him for at last 5 minutes if this countinue like now- Kotone tell her pokémons while huggin them.

.:With Silver:.

-land there- Silver command to his pokémon, Crobat land where its master said and Silver climbed off of the Crobat´s back.

They landed near the "The lake of Rage" and get out Feraligatr of it pokeball and get in Crobat to it pokeball.

"stupid Giovanni" Silver thought with no reason about his father, he heard a few steps that were comming toward him, a Growlithe come from who know where and started to lick all his face, at first he get mad but later just patted it and chuckled,

the pokémon has a collar with a big pearl.

-where you come from?- Silver asked at the Growlithe but he heard a female scream.

-Flamita!!??- those scream where from Kotone, she was searching for her pokémom. "Flamita" just barked in response, but keep licking Silver face, Silver couldn´t help but keep chuckled.

When Kotone finaly found where was her pokémon, her eyes widen, Flamita was licking Silver face and he chuckled, hug it, and patted it head.

When Silver finaly notice the presence of Kotone, his face turned a crimson red. He stop every move and after a few minutes take "Famita" and give it to Kotone.

-for what I have seen... you like Flamita and he likes you- Kotone said while she sit nex to Silver.

- he is a good pokémon... why you give him a collar with a pearl?- Silver asked her.

It was Kotone turn to blush red like a tomatoe, she give the pearl to her pokémon, because the color is silver and it recalls her to Silver, but she can´t tell Silver the true about it.

-am... I like pearls and Flamita found it- Silver didn´t belive it.

-Why you followed me? you should go to sleep with your pokémons- Silver asked to Kotone, she followed him all the day until 8 o´clock.

-well I... I want to know- Kotone answer him honestly.

Silver blushed at her answer "why she will want to know a boy like me?"

- what you want to know?-

-am...Who is your father?-

"of all...the questions that she could ask me... she decide to ask me this one" Silver thought while hid his face in his hands, this confused Kotone.

-You know who is the leader of Team Rocker?... he is my father- Silver answer her question, he trust her, she wouldn´t judge him for who is his father, she was diferent, she was very kind with him.

-Giovanni?!- Kotone almost yelled at him - he is rich,then why you stole Totodile?-

-I don´t live with him, he leave me when I was 12 years old, I grow up alone in the street, I yelled at him that I will be stronger and all be myself- Silver told her everything.

-thanks for trust me, it means a lot to me- Kotone smiled at him and for surprise of Silver she embrace him and kissed his cheeck. Silver blushed madly and this time Kotone notice it.

- you look so cute...-Kotone said to him and separate from him, her pokémon yawned loudly at the same time that Feraligator, both trainer made they pokémons come back to ther respectives pokeballs.

A few minutes later Kotone embrace herself to keep warm, Silver notice it and put an arm around her, and keep her very close to him, she hug him. Silver feel warm inside, he aren´t any fool " I fall in love with her"

1 Mounth later

Ethan and Kotone were eating in Ethan´s bedroom.

-Ethan...do you think that... I could fall in love with Silver?- Kotones asked to her best friend.

-well, I know that he aren´t a bad boy, he try to give back Feraligatr when it was a Croconaw but it didn´t want to leave him, and you act weird everytime that he is near- Ethan answer her of couse that she likes Silver.

Kotone blushed, but don´t answer him -I will never be able to be with him- Kotone whisper accidantly.

-Nah... always that you are with him he blushed really madly- Ethan told her everything that he have notice.

2 weeks later

-Giratina use "Shadow force"- Kotone command the final move and Crobat fainted.

Silver challenge Kotone again and he lose AGAIN, but this time like since awhile, he didn´t upset with his pokémons, but still, he was disappointed.

Kotone congratulate her Giratina and put it inside it pokeball.

Kotone walked towards Silver with Heatran behind her.

Silver didn´t notice that Kotone was inches away from his lips.

...

...

- Don´t be disappointed, maybe you didn´t win the challange, but you win other thing...

FIN

I have been thinking about how end this and I made it random xD sorry for my grammar but it is my firist fic in english


End file.
